


The Trick is to Make it Look Easy [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Your blog only has one sentence on it,” Sherlock tells him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick is to Make it Look Easy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trick is to Make it Look Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25035) by paperclipbitch. 



> An adorable early S1 fic, whereby John comes to terms with the un-normalness of his new life. I kind of think of it as _Dr. Watson or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Consulting Detective_ XD 
> 
> Dedicated to [**analise010**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010), who is made of awesome.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/kz1t5k8wivcmz6c/The_Trick_is_to_Make_it_Look_Easy_banner.png)

  
_Cover art by the lovely and talented kat-byrd_

  


  
**32.5 MB | 0:35:30**   


Download at [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/trick-is-to-make-it-look-easy)

Stream at [Tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/kpcb)  



End file.
